Sakari and the Tempest
by Amari412
Summary: Tempest is an alpha wolf who has lost everything to humans. His territory, most of his pack, and his beloved mate. He's made a vow to avenge his loved ones. When a hunter's young daughter goes missing, Sakari, the girl's companion, goes to rescue her. What awaits for them both however might be something a little more than expected...
1. Prologue

Prologue

He watched with horror as the forest burned below him. To say it was a nightmare was the understatement of the century. Everything he knew, everything he loved, was purged in the fire. At the very heart of it were the damnable humans. A hunter and his friends were paving the way for a hunting lodge. After cutting down the trees they needed, they burned down a portion of the area to make room for a true construction sight, and to scare all the wolves away. They hadn't been afraid. They fought, just as they always had. Even to their bitter end.

The black wolf tried to run back into the blaze but the few followers who escaped with him kept him back, fearing for the life of their alpha. He struggled against them, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. Someone of importance had not escaped with them. The alpha wolf searched frantically but she was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go back!" he yelled, "We have to find her!"

"Tempest, it'd be suicide!" one of his last followers got in front of him.

"They'll kill her! We have to do something!"

"To save her you must save yourself! They'll kill you!"

He was devastated. He needed to go. He needed to leave, but he needed to lead the last of his pack to safety. The humans were relentless. They'd never make it out alive and he knew it. With tears in his brown eyes, he forced himself to turn away from the blaze. They would return and search for survivors when the flames died. They had no choice but to wait.

It felt like eternity before they were finally diminished. Tempest had led the last seven of his wolves, some of which were his immediate family, deeper into the dense woods, bordering another pack's territory. Once he knew they were safe, he immediately went back and waited as the blaze died. Finally he could hopefully find Yura, his beloved mate.

Looking around he saw no sign of her. He couldn't smell her through all of the ash and death. He felt hopeful and ran from the burned soon to be construction sight. The black alpha darted through the woods as fast and far as his paws could take him, hope budding anew in his broken heart. But approaching the river that served as a western border for his territory, his hope turned to dread. There, laying partly out of the water, was a body. A wolf body, gray and buff in color. By her scent, Tempest knew who this was.

It was his Yura. His beautiful Yura, once so full of life, warmth and love, was now no more than a lifeless corpse. Looking her over, he knew her death wasn't accidental. In the head of the beautiful cream and gray wolf was a circular hole with a piece of metal inside. The bullet had not passed through her head, so Yura had suffered before she died.

Tempest whined and licked her face, his triangular folding back against his head. His eyes filled with tears and, unable to contain his misery, he howled in despair and anger. In his song he vowed vengeance against humanity and vowed to hunt and destroy the ones who did this. He pulled her body to the shore and laid it close to a fallen pine.

"I'll find them Yura…I'll make them pay…all of them" he snarled and licked her face in goodbye as the love in his heart died, replaced with only a thirst for vengeance…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three years had passed since the utter destruction of all he had loved. Three long years that seemed to stretch on and on in a never ending cycle. Time no longer meant anything. Vengeance was now more important to him even than food. From his far off hill, he watched as the hunter's cabin was built, furnished, and made into a home for his family. He watched with hateful eyes as the family moved in the first year, watched as they grew their family, a family he was denied. Tempest snarled and grit his teeth at the sight.

They even brought dogs with them. About five hunting hounds and, at least a year later, a cream and gray female pup with a long fluffy coat and ice blue eyes. The pup was bought as a companion, not a hunting dog, for the hunter, Conn Levin's young daughter Isabella, who, at only five years old, dreamed of having her very own sled team. The puppy was given the name Sakari, meaning sweet in Inuit.

The pup was a samoyed-husky mix, with hardly a strain of wolf in her. But most who saw her thought she was just a really fluffy wolf. But rest assured she was all dog, and it was her mission in life to keep Kayle Levin safe. Sakari was only three years old, but she was so sure of her mission, of her purpose.

She had been born in Nome, her mother a lovely samoyed. Conn had already taken an interest in the puppies. He chose Sakari for her uniqueness, as she looked like the perfect mix of sammy and husky. From a human perspective, she wasn't too bad looking. But to other dogs she just seemed too wild. Whenever Sakari joined Conn and Kayle back in town for supplies, other dogs talked. While they went to get what they needed, Sakari would make her way to the small book shop near the center of town. The shop was kept watch by an Irish wolfhound named Todd and his human, John.

Sakari smiled and made her way over to the much taller dog, tail wagging. Todd smiled as his favorite customer made her way over.

"Good mornin' Sakari" he greeted in his Irish accent.

"Good morning Todd, I've come to find a new book for cayle. She finished her last one already. She's learning so fast it's remarkable"

Todd barked with laughter. "I'm glad she is. A reader today is a leader tomorrow. Now, what did ya have in mind for her?"

"Well, she really likes anything on sled dog teams and she's even read some fairy tales. Just have to be careful with that. Conn isn't precisely into that "junk" as he calls it"

"Junk? Fairy tales? What is he, mad? Ya need ta teach the little lass right. With people like that in 'er life…oh…don't even wanna think 'o the possibilities"

"Oh I know. Einstein himself said that imagination is more important than knowledge".

"Well, wait a little 'ere. I'll be right back, as I think we got a little somethin' for tha little lady" he smiled and went inside to fetch her a book.

As Sakari waited, she spotted a couple familiar faces walking down the street toward her. Balto and Jenna were the It couple amongst the canines of the town, and everyone always spoke positively of them. Sakari was somewhat familiar with them, and of course they knew of her through the words of the town's dogs. She didn't know however if the pair shared the town's general opinion.

"Hey there you two" Sakari smiled and wagged her tail in greeting.

"Sakari! Good morning" Balto greeted back with a similar cheerful way as Todd had.

"Back in town already?" Jenna sat with her.

"Yeah. Conn I guess needed some supplies and was looking to sell some furs and other gifts he made. I tagged along to get a book for cayle".

"How's she doing?" Balto asked, sitting as well.

"Oh she's doing wonderful. She's already such a good reader. I'm so proud of her".

"That's great. We're glad she's doing so well" Jenna smiled, "how are things at home?"

"Could be better honestly. I mean, I love being there but…the other dogs…ugh, especially Donovan…"

"He's been pestering you?" Balto raised an eyebrow.

"He has…that dog could have any other girl he wants and yet…he won't leave me alone"

"He wants you as his mate?" Jenna gave a "really?" sort of look.

"Yeah! He wont leave me alone for anything. I swear he makes me so frustrated I want to scream. He tore one of Cayle's books the other day".

"That's awful! Does Conn do anything about it?"

"Yes, he disciplines Donovan, but…its not enough. I don't get what he sees in me anyway. He's so narcissistic I'm shocked he hasn't tried to mate with himself…ugh…".

"Well to be fair you are a young and beautiful lady" Jenna pointed out, "you're at just the right age for pup bearing-"

"Oh lord please don't get into that" Sakari 's ears lowered against her head. The thought of having pups always frightened her.

"Oh, right. Sorry Sakari".

"It's alright…hey do you guys think I'm…well…out of the ordinary?"

"Out of the ordinary?" Balto cocked his head, "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Well…its all over…an people talk of course".

"Don't pay them any mind, Sakari. You're wonderful, unique, and one of a kind. They don't understand you" Jenna encouraged her.

"And believe me, I know what that's like" Balto looked up thinking of the past, "I used to be the town enigma and, well, not to brag or anything, they see me as a hero now".

"Yes, because you saved all the children here. Me? I'll never do anything like that here".

"I didn't think I would either" he stepped up to her, "Just wait, your time will come, I promise".

"When?"

"Believe me, you'll know".

"We talkin' heroics out here now?" Todd came back out with a bag around his neck.

"Somewhat" Balto smiles, "Morning Todd".

"Mornin friends. Here ya go, Kari" he put the bag of books down, "Figured these would be perfect for the little one"

"Thank you Todd. You and John are the best".

"Oh none o' that now. Just be sure yer girl loves 'em. If she does, they're yours".

"Wait what?"

"Oh think nothin' of it, lassie. We got copies o' these for days"

"Well I do appreciate it immensely. Thank you…thank you so much. Well, I'll see you all the next time I'm in town. Gotta get back to Conn and…ugh…Donovan"

"Ya want an escort, Kari? I'd be more than glad to".

"Oh no I couldn't ask for more. Thank you though, very much" she took the bag and made her way back towards her owner's sled.

Back towards Donovan…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The one thing anyone needed to know about Donovan was that, to his credit, he wasn't cowardly like Steele. Unlike the pompous racing malamute, the hunting husky was known for his courage and prowess on the hunt. He was raised with morals and followed that strict code. He never hunted female prey with young ones, and outside of a hunt he only killed animals in self defense and only as a last resort. Needless to say, he wasn't a bad guy, but to Sakari he wasn't all that great.

Don was fairly narcissistic, being a handsome steel gray and snow white husky with the bluest eyes tended to have that effect it seemed. It didn't help that most girls in Nome would do anything to have him. But they were too easy in his opinion. Donovan wanted a challenge and he saw Sakari as the perfect one.

She came back to the sled outside of the meat cutter's shop with her usual bag of books. Donovan rolled his eyes but kept a good face for the samoyed-husky. She made her way towards the back of the sled, obviously trying to stay out of his line of sight. She failed of course and Don turned to face her.

"More books, Sakari?" he asked.

Sakari rolled her eyes and laid down. She wasn't interested in entertaining this dogs feelings today. But of course he wouldn't stop, and she had to play along just to get through it all quicker.

"They aren't just for me, Donovan. Cayle loves them too".

"I see" he kept his blue eyes on her as she put a book on the sled and started quietly reading to herself.

A silence fell between them and he was quick to break it before he thought it got awkward.

"You know you're one of the talks of the town right?"

Sakari sighed. "I know and I don't care".

"You're lying, Kari. I know you a little better than that. As a pup you always wanted to get people to like you. And I think that's part of your problem"

"My problem?"

"You care too much".

Sakari looked over at him. "And what? You don't care at all".

"I don't".

"Easy to do when the whole town likes you. I actually don't mind being the odd one out. They see the world for what it is. I see it for what it could be"

Donovan raised an eyebrow. "I see".

All this was serving to do was attract him more to her. She was such a brainiac, able to problem solve and be all philosophical like. For Don, brains were a turn on.

"Someday…soon….you will be mine" he vowed to himself in his mind.

From the same hill he once watched his home burn, Tempest watched the hunter, Conn Levin and his family. He had a little one, a girl who grew up with huskies and other wolf like dogs. His plan was soon to be put into motion. She was too young to fully realize the difference between the two species. Tempest was joined by another wolf.

"When?" he asked his alpha.

"patience my young friend. These sorts of plans take time. I've waited years for this and we have to make sure it goes completely right".

"And the child?"

"She isn't to be harmed. We use her for bait and nothing more. We'll teach the ignorant human to not screw with a wolf with nothing left to lose".

"Understood. So a retreat is in order for now?"

"For now yes. When next the girl is alone…we strike".

The two took off back into the trees to bide their time. The black wolf turned and looked at the lone cabin.

"Soon Yura…I promise"

Tempest made his way back towards his small packs new territory. His pack hadn't grown much, but they had gone from seven to nine, having brought in a pair of twin orphaned pups, which he was now raising as his own. As he approached the cavern that served as a shelter for the pack, the twin pups, Takara and Nakoma, came running out bursting with energy.

"Oh!" he fell as the pair ran into him and knocked him into the powdery snow.

"Papa!" Takara bounced around him as her sister jumped on to him.

"Poppy!" Nakoma nuzzled his neck with a big puppy smile.

Tempest smiled and licked them both. "How are my girls? I missed you even on patrol"

"We missed you too papa" Takara licked his head.

His tail thumped with the same rhythm as his heart. Tempest loved these two so much, and he was their world. He promised all the time that nothing and no one would ever take them away, for they were his last chance of happiness.

Or, so he thought...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakari wasn't much of a sled puller. Granted her breed was known for doing so, but she only ever had to pull Cayle around. When returning home from the town, Sakari would run alongside Conn's sled, far from Donovan as possible. Partly to get away from him, and partly to keep an eye on the books she valued for her young human. As long as Conn didn't get a hold of them right away, he wouldn't turn back to return them. Sakari had been doing this practice for a few years, sneaking books the girls father wouldn't approve of normally into the house, and she considered herself good at it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the cabin came into view.

It was nightfall by the time they arrived so Sakari knew Cayle would be inside possibly playing with the other dogs. Conn stopped his team right in front of the cabin and started detaching his dogs from the sled as they barked excitedly, happy to be home at long last. As Conn worked on getting the team detached and fed, Sakari took her bag of books inside. There Cayle was, surrounded by her two other companions. Samantha was a borzoi-husky mix, a little taller than the average husky with a slightly thicker coat. Her right eye was brown while the other was a pale blue. The other companion was a Norwegian forest cat named Charlie. He went from indoor to outdoor cat depending on the season and the weather. Technically he could've survived out there but he very much preferred living inside for the winter.

"Kari!" the little girl clapped her hands excitedly at the sight of her beloved dog. Sakari's tail wagged as she got closer and hugged around her neck.

Sam went outside to check on the others dogs while Charlie kept his spot by the fireplace, curling up for the evening. Sakari followed Cayle to her room so they could look the books she had brought. The evening was spent looking through them as Cayle tried to read them while her sammy-husky kept her head in her human's lap until dinner was ready.

When it was time for bed finally, Sakari followed Cayle to her room once again. She laid on the girls rug on her floor and waited for her to change and give her permission to come up to the bed. Sakari did so gladly. Normally she wasn't allowed on the furniture but she was always welcome in her girl's bed. Sakari waited until Cayle was asleep and gave her cheek a lick and a soft loving whine. To her, Cayle was more than a master, more than an owner. Honestly, Sakari saw herself as the girl's mother.

She hadn't thought of that kind woman in a long time. Mikayla was her name and she had been the one to keep the family together. But after her violent death at the hands of a drunk robber, everything changed. Conn left Nome to start a new, more isolated life, far from the place that caused him so much pain but not too far out of reach where they couldn't get what they needed. Cayle was still really young, only three years old, when that happened. Sakari looked out the window to the moon and couldn't help but wonder if Mikayla Levin was still somehow with them…

Tempest stood once again on his hill watching the lodge's lights go out. He growled as he bade the sight a terrible good night before returning to his pack. Everyone was settling in the cave for the evening but there was some excitement. Tomorrow would be the day.

Soon Yura would be avenged.


End file.
